User talk:RipleyGH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta on Youtube page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 13:33, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Warning You can make a thread if you are looking for stories to narrate. Please do not make an article page as those are for stories themselves. Doing so again will be treated as a spam page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ouestion I don't know how to communicate on other people's pages...How do I send a message to members??? RipleyGH 19:12, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :You can simply click the link labeled "talk" if you're looking to message a person who wrote on your wall and signed their message. Otherwise you can click on a person's name in the forum post and go over to their user page and then click on the folder labeled "talk page" which is listed on their user profile right below their avatar (depending on what format you're using). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:25, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you!RipleyGH 19:29, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Narration Hey Ripken, I'm glad you enjoyed the story and thank you for narrating it. That was one of my favorite stories to write that I put on this site, And the way you narrarated it worked well. I like your voice, it sound very posh. If I were to give you a little advice, though, I'd say slow down a little. It may give a story a whole different feel. Anyway, that's just a suggestion. Thanks again for the narration, really enjoyed it. And feel free to use any of the other stories I have on this site, if you like. Oh, one more thing before I go. Use four tiddles when you write on someone's talk page, it will give a direct link to your page so they can replay. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 22:17, September 27, 2017 (UTC) An Interesting Prospect Good evening, fellow Creepypasta denizen Lieutenant Ripley. It has come to my attention that you are hosting a narrations channel on Youtube. That being said, I am still largely unknown as a writer, and I believe having some of my stories narrated would help change that, especially with the future I have in mind. I wanted to ask if you would be so kind as to narrate at least one of my stories on your channel. I'm sure you are very busy (I've seen the thread you posted back on 25th), and I do not wish to annoy you, or waste your precious time; however, if you are willing to do so (narrate, that is), please leave me a message on my talk page so we can work out the details. I hope that we can come to an agreement which will be mutually beneficial. Thank you for your time. The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 21:39, October 11, 2017 (UTC) : Good evening again. :First and foremost, thank you for your edit on the Threshing Ground. :Furthermore, I am beyond overjoyed that you have agreed to narrate my pastas. :As for which ones: I think that Ever Watchful, Over Here, My Dears!, or Threshing Ground would be easy for you to narrate, and I consider them my better works. Also, if you :feel like singing a bit, Requiem for Morning Star would do nicely: it is sung in the same tune as "The Misty Mountains Cold" from Hobbit. :Thank you once again for your time, and have a pleasant evening. :The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 17:16, October 12, 2017 (UTC) : : About posting a narration as a page I know I'm not an admin, but I feel obligated to tell you that posting a narration as the sole content of a page is against the rules, and you'll most likely get a message from Helel or Empy soon. Just looking out for ya; I enjoy your narrations immensely, but make sure they're put on their correct pages. I suggest including the transcript of the pasta along with the video. Duskfallen (talk) 12:07, October 23, 2017 (UTC)Noctevoire :Basically what's been said above. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:46, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :Could you advice me where I should post it then ? So many rules, no solutions. Thank you Duskfallen, I do appreciate it very much.RipleyGH 13:56, October 23, 2017 (UTC)